Vous voir en peinture
by Zephineange
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire que le tableau serait encore plus irritant que l'original ? Heureusement que des experts en commando furtif ont pris les choses en main. En Avent toutes ! (partie VII)


**Vous voir en peinture**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Je suis absolument désolée, totalement confondue, je n'ai pas posté d'OS pour le 7 décembre... On va dire qu'il est encore minuit et quelques, et que je ne suis pas trop en retard... Toutes mes excuses. Du coup je voulais poster un OS pas très joyeux mais tant pis, pour me faire pardonner en voici un drôle. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, qui est bien bonne de nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages comme ça.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis et fidjet pour leur relecture attentive.

**Personnages :** Ron, Harry, Snape

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Chut ! Mais taisez-vous donc derrière ! Vous allez le réveiller ! S'exclama en chuchotant une voix d'homme passablement irritée.

- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si, même réveillé, il pouvait nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon... répondit d'un air blasé une voix un peu plus grave.

- Oui, mais je voudrais éviter son regard quand on va...enfin...tu vois...

- Ce que monsieur Potter essaye de vous faire comprendre monsieur Weasley, c'est qu'il n'est au fond qu'une poule mouillée incapable de faire coïncider ses actions avec ses paroles, assura d'un ton faussement aimable une troisième voix, encore plus grave.

- Snape on ne vous a pas sonné ! s'énerva la première. Et je vous signale que c'est pour VOUS que nous sommes là cette nuit, pour gérer un problème dans VOTRE bureau. Je pourrais très bien aller me recoucher et ne plus me préoccuper de cette histoire, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir !

- Il me semble que vous étiez tout aussi concerné par le ''problème'' quand vous m'avez rendu visite pour me parler de VOTRE programme tout à l'heure », rétorqua le-dit Snape, la voix sifflante.

Harry grogna mais ne répliqua pas et Ron se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione allait encore bien rire quand il allait lui raconter leur expédition nocturne.

Tout avait commencé au début de l'année scolaire, lorsque Albus Dumbledore avait fait son grand retour à Poudlard, sous forme de portrait. Avec tous les problèmes dus à la reconstruction de l'école et à la reconstruction du monde magique en général après la guerre, personne n'avait pensé à en faire réaliser un, ce qui était pourtant une tradition. Severus Snape, nouvellement nommé directeur après la retraite anticipée de Minerva McGonagall, avait décidé de remédier à ce problème, ce qu'il regrettait maintenant grandement.

En effet, sitôt installé, le portrait avait commencé à agir comme s'il était encore le directeur, interrogeant et réconfortant les élèves qui venaient dans le bureau, donnant des conseils à Severus qui n'en demandait aucun, se permettant de donner son avis, nullement requis, à chaque fois qu'un professeur venait soumettre un problème. Bref, il était devenu absolument insupportable. Le paroxysme avait été atteint dans la semaine lorsque Harry, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, était venu proposer un nouveau chapitre sur la Magie Noire qu'il souhaitait aborder avec ses élèves de septième année. Dumbledore s'était alors mis à crier que c'était inadmissible et qu'il ne laisserait jamais faire ça. Severus avait bien tenté de le raisonner, mais Albus avait fait la sourde oreille et recommencé de plus belle. La situation était passée de gênante à particulièrement ingérable.

C'était pour cette raison que Severus Snape, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, auror appelé pour l'occasion, avaient lancé l'opération ''décrochons discrètement le tableau de Dumbledore et relocalisons-le ailleurs, de préférence loin'', et se retrouvaient maintenant au beau milieu de la nuit dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial. Harry avait préféré faire ça de nuit, en espérant ne pas réveiller Dumbledore. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour l'ancien directeur, et il se sentait vaguement mal de le trahir ainsi. Mais là, c'était vraiment allé trop loin, et il n'avait au fond pas longtemps hésité avant de proposer son plan à Snape. Il s'arrêta en face de la porte et se retourna vers les autres.

« Bon, maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Snape, vous attendez que Ron et moi tenions le tableau avant de...

- Avant de jeter le sort pour le décrocher. Je ne suis ni stupide, ni sourd, monsieur Potter, j'avais compris les trois premières fois où vous nous avez annoncé votre plan si subtil, ironisa Snape. Par ailleurs, j'apprécierai qu'à l'avenir, vous ne me parliez pas comme si j'étais un de vos élèves, n'oubliez pas qui est le directeur ici.

- Ouais Harry, et c'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que je fais des interventions nocturnes donc vas-y mollo sur les recommandations, répondit Ron, toujours très amusé par la situation.

- Le même chose est valable pour moi, rappela Snape, vous n'étiez pas encore né que j'étais déjà sur les champs de bataille.

- Puisque vous êtes ligués contre moi... », conclut Harry légèrement honteux en entrant dans le bureau le plus discrètement possible.

La pièce était seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre, et Harry s'immobilisa un instant, pour laisser ses yeux d'adapter à l'obscurité. Une fois ceci fait, il repéra rapidement le tableau de Dumbledore, dans lequel celui-ci dormait tranquillement, au fond à gauche. Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant aux sorts de protection posés sur la peinture, qui empêchaient qu'on fasse autre chose que l'accrocher. Ç'aurait quand même été bien plus simple qu'on puisse faire taire Dumbledore ou l'empêcher d'entendre ce qui se disait, ou même de le faire léviter plutôt que d'avoir à le porter. Sans oublier que, contrairement aux autres portraits, il ne semblait nullement soumis à une quelconque autorité du directeur en place. On aurait vraiment dit que le vieil homme avait pensé à tout.

Harry recouvrit délicatement le tableau de la bâche en velours qu'il avait amenée avec lui et prit le côté droit. Sans un bruit, Ron prit le côté gauche. Après avoir reçu un signe de tête d'Harry, Snape jeta un sort informulé et le tableau se détacha du mur avec un bruit étouffé. L'étrange cortège se dirigea avec précaution vers la porte et commença à descendre l'escalier doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en arrivant dans un couloir du troisième étage, ils croisèrent la dernière personne qu'ils auraient voulu rencontrer : Peeves.

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous vous en étiez occupé ! grinça Harry entre ses dents.

- Je ne peux pas penser à tout Potter ! répondit sèchement Snape.

- Taisez-vous ! Je crois qu'il est en train de se réveiller ! » s'exclama Ron à voix basse.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous en retenant leur souffle mais Dumbledore grommela juste quelque chose à propos d'un vol de bonbons au citron avant de recommencer à ronfler.

Ils reprirent leur route et arrivèrent rapidement au nouveau ''lieu de résidence'' de l'ancien directeur. Ils entrèrent dans la salle avec encore plus de discrétion, si c'était possible, accrochèrent le tableau au mur, enlevèrent la bâche, et sortirent aussitôt.

Ils attendirent d'être à quelques couloirs de distance pour se séparer. Snape remercia rapidement les deux amis avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de cape en direction des cachots où se trouvaient toujours ses appartements. Harry proposa à Ron d'utiliser sa cheminée pour rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il accepta avec joie, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner dans le froid à l'entrée de l'école pour pouvoir transplaner.

« C'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe le Snape, il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Ron.

- Plus ou moins. Mais il est moins pire maintenant qu'Hermione lui a sauvé la vie et qu'il n'a plus deux mages aussi fous l'un que l'autre sur le dos. Et il est moins vindicatif envers moi aussi, répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ça saute pas aux yeux quand même. Mais je commence à apprécier son sens de l'humour, ça aide de ne pas être du mauvais côté de la réplique sarcastique mine de rien.

- J'ai pu apprécier l'étendue de ton soutien effectivement, dit le brun un peu amer.

- Roh ça va, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, on le connaissait par cœur le plan, et puis franchement, c'est pas comme si Dumbledore aurait pu faire grand chose pour nous empêcher de le bouger. À part crier peut-être, apparemment il est assez fort pour ça, ricana le roux. J'aurais aimé être là demain quand il va se réveiller, tu me raconteras ?

- Sans faute, promit Harry, toute rancune oubliée. Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer. »

Les deux amis étaient arrivés devant le portrait du chevalier de Catogan qui gardait les appartements de Harry. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirent au revoir chaudement en se promettant d'aller boire un coup ensemble le week-end suivant, et Ron prit la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui, à Londres.

Harry regarda le tas de copies qui l'attendait sur son bureau, mais décida finalement d'aller se coucher. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avaient dû ressentir les profs quand ils devaient corriger ses devoirs ou ceux de Ron. C'était fou ce que les élèves pouvaient raconter comme bêtises parfois...

o0o

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, deux grands cris de nature différente retentirent dans les couloirs silencieux du vieux château de Poudlard.

Un de pure allégresse, témoignant de la joie de voir dans son propre bureau le tableau du grand Albus Dumbledore, et un de pure détresse, quand le-dit Dumbeldore se rendit compte qu'on l'avait relégué au pire endroit possible selon lui : le bureau de Rusard.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, les élèves purent voir le très redouté Severus Snape esquisser un sourire à la table du petit-déjeuner, et même, chose encore plus étonnante, partager un regard de connivence avec le jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, très fier d'avoir eu l'idée de mettre le tableau là. Ça lui apprendrait au vieux fou, à vouloir tout le temps manipuler les gens.

Et dans son coin du bureau directorial, le choixpeau magique qui ne fermait jamais l'oeil se dit que oui, vraiment, Harry Potter aurait pu faire de grandes choses à Serpentard.

* * *

Voilà ! Encore désolée pour le retard...


End file.
